Past and Future, Remembered
by black-klepon
Summary: Reflections about America as a child, teenager, and now. Implied America/England, slightly AU.


Rating: K+

Pairing: America/England… half one-sided?

Genre: Angst/Poetry

Author's Notes: A _very_ silly and short poem-like writing, done in the English class. The teacher told us to write a poem for Valentine, and me, having almost no idea, ended up writing this thing. When I was finished, was like, "Hell, _I_ wrote this?" But yes, that's it - absolutely corny from my POV. But guess what, I gave it to four friends of mine - three girls and one boy - and what did they say? "This is _romantic_, pon, freakin' romantic. How did you write this?" So if you have any time, please tell me if this is at the very least romantic or not? 'cause I think I need to see a psychiatrist if this is romantic.

Oh, and this is mostly inspired by the song which have the lyrics 'When you tell me that you love me' by Diana Ross. This - half - poem is from America's side... if America could ever be like this, that is. Some events are made from my own head.

* * *

"Yay England, you've returned!"

"Sure, America. Come here," England grabbed the little blond's hand and brought him up to his back.

_I know you're strong__  
Like the ocean's wave_  
_I know you're kind  
Deep inside you_

It was evening and the sky was dark red already, and England spotted his adoptive younger brother on the top of the hill, under a big tree. "America," he called.

After getting no response, he decided to walk over to the tree also. "America," he called again, "come, let's go."

The little blond stayed still, earning a small questioning look from England, which he didn't notice at all. Then he began, "it's beautiful, isn't it… England? The evening red sky…"

At that statement England gave a genuine smile, just when America turned his head. "Yes, it's beautiful, America. You rarely get to see views like this nowadays." Then he stood up, offering his hand, "come on, let's go home." And it was true, the setting sun was only a small orange ball in the far sky, mixed with the dark clouds of dusk. The white full moon had already appeared, ready to replace the sun.

The small blond took his hand without further words, and they walked together home.

_But like all the World__  
You'll need a rest__  
And I know__  
Every time you deny it  
There must be a reason  
That you don't want me to worry about_

"Dammit, being in Europe makes me so mad!" England said as he messed up his already tousled hair.

"…England?"

Looking up when he heard his name called, the older blond stopped immediately, and said, "ah, America."

"What's wrong, England?" America asked innocently, tilting his head as he approached his older brother.

But he couldn't, because said man stood up and approached him instead. "It's nothing, America. Now let's go, I've got something to show you."

"Really?" He beamed up.

"Yeah, sure. I hope you like it." England finished as they walked in comfortable silence.

_Thus I am_  
_Grateful to all your attention  
Blessed for all your caring_

"Eeh, but England," America whined, "I can't wear this, it looks expensive!"

"Nonsense, America. Just wear it, else I'm going to get into trouble." England crossed his arms, "just wear it, you'll look great, I promise."

"Okay, fine." The younger blond admitted defeat and proceeded into his room, not even noticing the standing-still blond smiling.

'_cause your smile s'like the shining sun for me  
Every time you carry me on your back_

X

"Hey England, I'm choosing liberty after all…"

_But this time once  
Let me break free  
From this one time__  
Just let me go_

"I'm not your child or baby brother anymore now, I'm independent."

_So that one day sure  
I'll have you back_

England's heavy pant came out as a thin white puff of air, instantly defeated by the heavy downpour. He was looking straight to the boy - no, a man now. After regaining himself back and bracing himself, the older blond launched himself towards the younger blond, bayonet in a piercing position.

'_cause I've decided  
It's enough you carry all the pain  
Now's the time for you to rest  
_'_s not that I will ever betray you_

But either it was America's reflex that stopped England's bayonet in place, but he was caught off-guard by the older man and didn't muster enough strength to keep his musket in place, thus hurling the weapon upwards. And he stood there, waiting for England to get some action. He could hear his men preparing their weapons, but paid them no attention whatsoever.

_So listen_  
_Let go of me this time  
I will find my own path_

To his surprise, instead of pulling the trigger of his weapon, England dropped to his knees, the musket falling to the wet ground. America stood there, looking at his ex-brother kneeling before him. He didn't know what to say, what to think, to _feel_. To say that he was happy would betray him... yet sad wasn't the exact word. He saw the older blond covering his face with his hand, and several drops of tear fell from those eyes... eyes that used to be filled with so much brightness.

"...Why, dammit… why…?" England sobbed, not even having the courage to look up to meet those bright blue eyes. And the weather didn't help him at all with all the water from the Heavens.

America said nothing for a few seconds, still watching silently. After a few moments he opened his mouth, and whispered, "…England…" He paused, "you used to be… so big…"

_Then I'll come back to find you once again  
Just promise me that you'll never leave

* * *

_

A/N: I still have another version of this... just changed - or added - one event. Oh well, I think I should really go to a psychiatrist.


End file.
